


I Didn't Know You Could Dance

by jugandbettsdetectiveagency



Series: Save Me This Dance [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugandbettsdetectiveagency/pseuds/jugandbettsdetectiveagency
Summary: Jughead comforts Betty after another berating from Cheryl, but you've gotta be careful of minions with camera phones.





	I Didn't Know You Could Dance

Betty’s shoulders were hunched in dejection as she trudged into The Blue and Gold office after cheer practice, throwing her pom poms onto the worn plaid couch before following after them. Jughead lifted his head from where he was staring at the computer screen at his desk, eyes following her.

“Why so glum, vixen? Lost your pep?” he joked, trademark smirk gracing his features. Betty lifted her head to stare at him with tired eyes, not even huffing out a laugh at his attempted humour. 

“No, it’s just… Cheryl. She’s constantly on at me, saying how out of rhythm I am and that it’s my fault if anyone else is out because I’m throwing them off!” she ranted, not meeting Jughead’s eyes, her own misting with unshed tears of embarrassment. Jughead’s skin prickled at the thought of anyone saying such hateful things to Betty. How anyone could be mean to a girl that quite literally radiated sunshine absolutely baffled him. Steeling his shoulders he stood up and walked to where she was sitting, fingers playing unhappily with the hem of her uniform. 

“Come here, green eyes,” he said softly, holding out a hand to her. She stared at the outstretched hand apprehensively, big doe eyes and quivering lips, and his heart broke. “I won’t bite… well unless you want me to,” he quipped, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. His chest filled with warmth at the giggle his words pulled from her lips as she placed her small hand in his and he led them to the middle of the room. 

“Err, what are you doing, Juggie?” Betty questioned, knitting her eyebrows as he brought her other hand up to rest on his shoulder before placing his delicately on her waist. She jumped slightly at the more intimate touch, breath leaving her as she looked up into his storm blue eyes, much closer than she expected them to be.

“Follow my lead,” he murmured, quickly moving his left foot to step forward, her right leg moving back instinctively to accommodate him. Before she knew it they were spinning around the dusty old office, caught up in their own bubble of measured steps and twirls, being pulled back towards each other as if by some magnetic force every time they let a little space get between them. Jughead dipped her suddenly, Betty’s hand tightening on his bicep beneath the flannel shirt he had on, eyes exploring every detail of his face while it was so tantalisingly close to hers. Before she could say anything he’d lifted her back up, taking a few more steps before spinning her round in a pirouette that felt so freeing that she couldn’t help laughing in childlike glee at the feeling. He stopped her suddenly, her leg lifting up, thigh coming to rest against his hip, faces inches apart. She could fee his fingers on the soft skin of her thigh, slipping slightly under her skirt, his thumb almost involuntarily rubbing circles on the forbidden surface. She could taste his air as their breathing slowed, feel their chests moving quickly against one another in unison. She felt every soft inch of her body pressed deliciously against the hard, smooth surfaces of his. She never wanted to move.

Jughead couldn’t think about where his hand was right now, about the feeling of her chest pressed against his, his thigh between the apex of hers. It would have been too much. Instead he focused on her slightly parted lips, so close to his. She noticed his gaze and leaned in, capturing his lips with her own in an already-breathless kiss. It was sweet and tender with the promise of so much more lying underneath. Betty felt as if she was on fire as she tightened her thigh against him, hands moving to grip his hair. Jughead groaned as he pulled her closer, lost in all things bright and bubblegum. 

When they parted they were both more breathless than before, heaving chests and swollen lips, Jughead darting back in for a few more pecks because he couldn’t resist.

“Well,” he began when they’d finally calmed down enough to speak. “Your rhythm seems perfectly fine to me,” he finished, causing Betty to erupt into laughter all over again. He wanted to bottle the sound. 

“Where did you learn to do that, Jug?” she asked, looking at him with a wonder that made him both embarrassed and filled with pride. 

“My mom…” He cleared his throat. “She loved to dance, she took lessons. Whenever things got… difficult with Dad and he couldn’t be reasoned with she used to take me outside and teach me how to dance.” He smiled slightly as he reminisced. “She told me that a man should always know how to dance, you never know when you’re going to need to sweep someone off their feet.” He smirked as a beautiful pink blush blossomed over Betty’s cheeks. She titled her head to rest against his as they stood there in each others embrace for a while longer, all unpleasantness forgotten. 

***

“Oh my God, you guys, you’re never going to believe what I’ve just been sent!” Kevin shouted suddenly at the picnic bench where he was sitting with Archie, Val and Veronica. “Look!” He turned his phone around as the trio leaned in to get a better view of the small screen. 

“Is that…” Veronica began, mouth dropping open as she took in the video before her. It was shaky and slightly grainy but there was no mistaking the two figures on the screen as Betty and Jughead, caught up together in their own world, spinning and laughing and holding onto each other like their lives depended on it.

“I didn’t know Jug could dance,” Archie laughed in disbelief, shaking his head as the video continued to play, before cutting off abruptly. The table was silent for a beat. 

“Well, I think it’s sweet,” Val shrugged, going back to her fries. 

“They’re actually… good?” Kevin mused, head tilted. “And it’s all over the school already, Ginger sent it to everyone, there’s already been hundreds of hits.” Veronica’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, God. Nobody tell Betty. One viral video is enough for anyone’s lifetime I think,” she remarked, speaking of their ‘sticky maple’ take-down and Betty’s surprisingly popular alter ego. 

“Guys, here they come,” Archie whispered as the duo walked over, hand in hand. Everyone looked pointedly at their joint hands as they took a seat next to Veronica. 

“Something you want to tell me, B?” Veronica smirked in a hushed tone, arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Betty giggled, biting her lip.

“Later, V,” she promised, eyes darting briefly to glance at Jughead besides her. He looked at her with a knowing glance, mouth tilted upwards at the corners. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as she chewed on her apple. 

The rest of the group shared a look. Their ignorance was definitely bliss, for now.


End file.
